The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description of the prior art and the present invention.    ALC Asynchronous Layered Coding    FDT File Delivery Table    FEC Forward Error Correction    FLUTE File Delivery over Unidirectional Transport    HTTP Hypertext Transfer Protocol    IP Internet Protocol    IPTV Internet Protocol Television    LTE Long Term Evolution    MPEG-DASH Moving Picture Expert Group-Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP    RTP Real-Time Transport Protocol    SDI Serial Digital Interface    TOI Transport Object Identifier    UE User Equipment    UDP User Datagram Protocol    XML Extensible Markup Language
IPTV Video Quality of Service is a rather well-known area of technology, where by using multiple probes and relying on protocols like RTP it is possible to identify and measure factors like packet loss and jitter that impact the video quality of a transmitted IP media stream. However, for IP multicast media transmitted over Wi-Fi, LTE, or any system that utilizes Forward Error Correction (FEC), the IPTV Video Quality of Service becomes opaque as the RTP protocol is replaced by the use of the FLUTE protocol. The FLUTE protocol is where the IP media stream's is transported in a unidirectional way and its payload is encoded into source and redundant symbols/packets (sometimes using proprietary FEC schemes) which prevents the traditional probes from measuring the video quality as a function of packet loss and jitter. Accordingly, there is a need to address this problem to be able to measure the video quality of IP multicast media which is transmitted by a system that utilizes FEC. This need and other needs are satisfied by the packet analyzer device and method of the present invention.